1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an extension pan that is mounted to the end of a straw walker trough by only two nut and bolt assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional agricultural combines, an agricultural crop is harvested from a field by a harvesting platform and transported by a feeder house assembly to a threshing assembly. The threshing assembly may comprise a transversely mounted threshing cylinder and concave which are used to separate grain from straw. The threshed straw is directed to oscillating straw walkers which throw the straw located thereon backwards until the straw is projected out the rear of the combine. The straw walkers comprise a series of longitudinally extending troughs that are operatively coupled to straw walker cranks for oscillating the troughs. The straw walkers are used for removing residual grain from the threshed straw, as such each trough is provided with a plurality of grain receiving slots through which grain and chaff fall. The grain and chaff are directed to a cleaning shoe for separating the grain from the chaff.
In some crops and crop conditions, it is desirable to increase straw walker capacity by using straw walker extension pans that are bolted onto the end of the troughs. Typically, these extensions are pushed in and bolted in a retracted position when not in use; and unbolted, pulled out, and bolted in an extended position when in use. Each pan is secured to the straw walker trough by four nut and bolt assemblies that must be unbolted and bolted whenever the extension pan is moved.